Queen of Hearts
|-| Melissa Hastings= |-| Darren Wilden= The Queen of Hearts was a member of the "A" team, who killed Garrett Reynolds and attempted to kill Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings. In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e" it's revealed there are two Queen of Hearts. One is Melissa Hastings, who drugged Aria and was working for "A", while the other is Darren Wilden, who murdered Garrett and attempted to kill Spencer. History Season 3 This Is a Dark Ride While Aria is talking with Adam Lambert, Melissa in a Queen of Hearts costume approaches through the crowd. As Adam walks away, she walks by Aria and slips chloroform in her drink. A little while later The Liars come looking for Aria and find her seat empty except for her purse and the letter "A" written on the window. We then see Aria waking up in a box with Garrett's dead body. The Liars are looking for Aria when they split up. Spencer is alone and gets attacked by the Queen of Hearts(Wilden). He attempts to push her over the train before Spencer breaks free but he chases after her and the two begin to battle until Paige steps in and kicks the Queen of Hearts away. He flees but leaves behind his nail which leads Hanna and the others to believe its a male. Aria is still in the box and a male and female are on the outside. Melissa is ordering the male to help her in pushing Aria off the train but Wilden is hesitant and attempts to leave. Aria then stabs him and he and the female flee. Mona-Mania In the "A" ending, "A" is seen burying one Queen of Hearts mask. Hot Water Paige, Emily and Hanna go to the costume shop to find out who she was. Shana, the costume clerk, is unable to tell them the identity so Hanna distracts her while Emily copies the files from the computer. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona reveals that she did not attempt to push Aria off and shows them proof of who did. A video shows Wilden as the Queen of Hearts but he meets up with another Queen of Hearts who Mona claims is Melissa. Face Time Melissa reveals that she really was the Queen of Hearts. She says she wasn't helping Wilden but they showed up in the same costume. She says the Wilden attacked Spencer, meaning she drugged Aria and says that she didn't know about hurting Spencer until she was on the train. Spencer mentions that Wilden was blackmailing Melissa into this but she says he wasn't that smart and that someone was telling him what to do. Appearances Notes *Wilden was the one who attacked Spencer on the train. Melissa was the one who drugged Aria. *I. Marlene King confirmed that Wilden murdered Garrett acting on his own. *Seeing as how Wilden murdered Garrett acting on his own, and the fact that "A" only buried one mask, this possibly means that "A" only sent Melissa and Wilden just happened to show up in the same costume. Gallery MelissaQOH.png DarrenIsA.png WildenQueenOfHearts4x01.png MelissaUnmasking4x01.png Category:Antagonists Category:Disguises Category:A Category:The A-Team Category:Anonymous Characters